BloodshadowNightflaire
by LillyNightstar
Summary: Nightflaires Story, on how she gets seen by Society as an Alicorn. And...HOLD IT, Alicorn haters, this is for you. For all thoose who say alicorns are bad OCs, let me Show you a good one!


What had I done wrong?

I was trotting out of the forest, a few ponies eyeing me. I felt my itchy vest cover my wings, yet tried to ignore it. As I walked, more ponies turned their head towards me. What was wrong? Why were they looking at me that way? I sat down at a table at sugercube corner, getting myself a cup of tea. I levetated it in front of me, carefully taking small sips.

Suddenly, some ponies stepped aside, giving room for a tall, strong Pegasus. 'Hey, Nerd!' He called over the marketplace, positioned between us. Oh no...Not again...why was he doing this? Like every morning, he trotted over. As always, he hit my teacup out of the air, smashing it on the floor. I stood up from my seat, taking a few steps backwards. Stay calm, I said myself. Its okay...he will be gone soon. He built himself up infront of me, a wiked smile on his face. Suddenly, I felt my anger come up. No! I wanted to shout. I am not angry...I can't be! I quikly gathered my last bit of selfcontroll, turned and ran. But I heard his steps behind me. Why was he doing this? Can't he leave me alone? I saw, heard and felt my horn charge up. Can't...hold...back!

A flash striked down as a magic blast shot in front of me. It was too late now! My vest ripped, uncovering my wings. My horn lit up again, stronger than before. I turned and faced the pegasus. He stopped and looked at me in disbelief. My horn grew lighter, and a blast of my magic send him flying across the market.

Absolute silence followed. You could have hear a neadle fall. Nopony dared to take a step. My anger was buried away, and I will not let it controll me again. But that didn't matter... they saw what a monster I am. I turned and ran back home, unfolding my wings and flaping them, gaining more speed quikly. My hooves battered loudly. The other ponies just stared. None daring to move. I arrived, and Thunderclaw, my Falcon, greeted me. But I sat down on my bed and cried. Why? Just...WHY?

After about an hour had passed, I was standing in front of ponyville again, seeing what my magic had done. I saw Greeten lying on the ground, the bully who attaked all fillys and even mares if they weren't capable of protecting them selves. I was one of theese. I loaded my horn and casted a healing spell. His body lit up and in the matter of seconds, he was healed. He jumped up, seeing me and galloping away as quikly as he could.

A sudden, uncontrolled feeling of victory rushed through me, a smile taking place. But as quick as it came, my smile faded. As I thought what would come next. I had always imagined this moment. I was expecting them to attak me, to shout at me, to ignore me...But...I had never thought they were going to...run!

I turned around and saw a golden wagon, dekorated in gems and none other than Princess celestia herself, the God of all, stepped out. She eyed me cautiously, trying to see what intentions I may have. My ears were already flattened, but as my eyes met her gaze, a part of my other side came and brought stubborness to my heart. I couldn't tear my gaze away...I just couldn't! My yellow eyes met hers, and after a while, she began to talk. Her voice was formal, strong and demanding.

'I wish you to follow me into the castle. This case needs some serious solving' With theese words she turned, sitting down in her wagon. I spread my wings and two pegasi guards also positioned themselves beside me, taking off as well. I followed the wagon.

The entire flight was just filled with stillness, nothing but silence. As I landed in front of the castle, I went where the guards lead me to. As I arrived in the throne room, Princess Celestia sat down on the golden throne. 'Guards, leave the room!' She practically shouted. The Guards rushed out of the room, closing the doors. I looked up to her. 'I wish to know how you obtaned your wings or horn. I have not sensed any Alicorns being born, there for one of the things are fake'

I didn't know what to say or do. Should I tell her the truth? Probably. I opened my mouth, and slowly, I began to tell how I have recieved my wings. 'I...was born with my cutiemark, but I never knew what it ment, so...I went looking for it. I once was a guest at the castle, a pony was telling the story of Night Mare Moon, and after she was done, I asked if I may see the library, because I really liked Magic...a-and I wanted to learn new spells...so after they let me in, I looked through the books, and one of them stated that there is a different form of magic, called dark magic, and that there is a way to track down dark magic books and...'

I couldn't help but sob. The princess continued my telling. 'So you found a dark magic book and got yourself your wings?' I nodded, drying my tears with my magic. 'And tons and tons of other spells...I learned them all, even with a spell to remember the spells, so I never forget anything. I also found out that usually, Dark magic corrupts you, but I found that...it didn't corrupt me. I realized I had a talent for dark magic, and that it couldn't corrupt me'

She looked at me, then at my horn. I saw a different face expression go on her face, but I wasn't able to identify it, as it already faded. I looked up at her. What was she going to do? I had no idea...Why...why had I told her the truth? What if she punishes me by sending me to tarterus? Am I a villain in her eyes, a friend or hasn't she decided yet? 'How long ago has this happened?' She suddenly asked. 'Um...I don't know...I counted, but I hardly believe myself...It has been, as I see, over 500 years...'

Now the Princess was clearly surprised. 'And you have been able to hold back you magic for so long?' 'I...' should I tell her where I was building off my anger? I didn't know...I was pretty sure she was going to punish me, so I decided not to. 'Um...yes' I knew that I couldn't tell her the full truth, my darker side would not allow it. After my recent outbreak, I was pretty sure my shield broke.

After I saw how cruel my magic had become, I put up a shield that kept me from using most of it...But I had felt it shatter. There is no going back now. No going back. Never.

Ever...

I felt my power linger in my mind, waking up...and charged my horn. No going back. Never. A magic blast shot forward, hitting a sun golden shield. I gave more magic in my blast, it getting thiker, stronger, lighter. 'GUARDS!' Her shriek echoing through the castle. But the guards had already heard the blast hit the shield and had rushed through the door.

I had never felt anything that felt this good...This powerfull! The blast strenghtened, growing stronger. Celestias shield began craking. I made a shield around my self, as the guards attaked me, more and more magic filled my body...more and more, it seemed Infinite. As Celestias shield bursted in a million pieces, a giant explosion filled the sky.

I flew up, looking over Canterlot, The ponies beginning to panik. They are below me...More dark magic flowed throught my horn, I felt it change my body, flow through me and coat me in. I looked at myself in the pond positioned in the royal garden and saw that I was nothing but black, a shadow with pure, red eyes.

I am a monster...was my last thought as the shadows took over me. My horn burst with magic, explosions filling the air. Beautiful...Just Beautiful. I _am _a monster, and monsters can't be nice, can they?

I remembered a spell, a spell so powerful it could create...another dimension...I was to far gone. Magic surrounded me, and a lightblue portal opened in front of me. I flew through, the portal closing behind me. The ground was nothing but gray, flat stone, the sky a dark gray. I used my magic and the moon and stars appeared in the sky. Now I understand why I always liked the story of Night Mare Moon...The Night was so cold, but mysterious, beautiful but full of dangers, the moon was cruel...I had always loved the Night.

I used my magic to make an entire mountain rise out of the ground, cities, empires, lands, countries, mountains and creekes formed in my own Dimension. My magic knew no bounds...It wasn't infinite, but close. I knew that as soon as I was grown up, my magic _will_ be Infinite...but for now I will bound my soul with this dimension, wich means that here, I am undefeatable, but my magic in Equestria was weaker.

I thought what the four princesses were going to do...They can't fight me, can they? Yet I had attaked the sun God,

Celestia. I thought of her look...and I felt anger come up. How had she dared to look at me like that! A mountain rose infront of me and I destroyed it. At least I can wear off my anger in this new place!

Twilight sat down. She had gathered all of her friends to discuss the situation. As they all sat down, Twilight began to speak. 'I think you all know what happened recently, and that Princess celestia was attacked! Some say...' 'Oh come on! Can we stop this formal stuff and actually talk about solving the problem?' Rainbowdash interrupted. 'Rainbow, I was getting to that, but let me finish!' 'By the time you finish...!'

'Girls!' Fluttershy interrupted. Rainbowdash and Twilight sat down again, not being aware that they had both stood up. 'Now, Twilight, I think for once, because it is this urgent and we are all friends, we can put aside the formal. And Rainbow, you do not interrupt this rudely, you know that Twilight might be offended. Now, twilight, you were saing...?'

'Yes. Princess Celestia has told me everything she knows, and I am guessing you know what happened, too. We need to do something!' 'I say we take the Elements and attack!' Rainbowdash said, standing up again. 'Rarity and Applejack agreed. 'Yeah!' 'I think it is the best for Equestria'

'I think we should think this through better!' Twilight stated. 'Um, I don't know...We don't know what it would do to her'

Fluttershy quietly said. 'Who cares what happenes to her? She attaked the Princess, dastroyed half of the castle and she has tons of dark magic!' Rainbows wings had flung open, and she was partly shouting. 'Rainbow, calm down. But I am guessing if we can stop her, then only with the elements. Fluttershy, what do you think?' 'If you all say yes, then...well, okay' 'If we get a good plan, I agree too' Twilight finally decided. So they all started on a plan to defeat _her_.


End file.
